Inglourious Soldiers
by SniperWolf61
Summary: The story tracks the separate attempts to kill or arrest Giovonni one being the Atlas Militia a motley crew of ex trainers soldiers out for revenge against Team Rocket the other is a young building owner and one being a Kanto trainer and his friends Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon.


INGLOURIOUS SOLDIERS

Chapter One: "ONCE UPON A TIME IN TEAM PLASMA OCCPIED WHITE RUINS"

Team Plasma takes over White Ruins and try to use a machine to take control of Pokemon but then...

Team Plasma grunt: What are you people doing? This a Restricted area.

Team Plasma grunt: Yeah a restricted area.

Man: OK.

The man shoots the two Plasma Grunts in the chest with a pistol with silencer on the barrel.

Man: OK you can all come out

9 men come out of the RV and the man who shot the Team Plasma Grunts gives the 9 men rifles loaded with Beta C-Magazine.

Man: All right Men move out and take prisoners.

They killed 30 Grunts and took 30 prisoner.

8 Months earlier.

Chapter Two: "INGLOURIOUS SOLDIERS"

A line of 8 ex Pokemon Trainers are lined up in a straight line

A man with the rank of Captain come and says this

Cpt. Mills: My name is Cpt, Jake Mills, and I'm

putting together a special team. And I need me eight Trainers. Eight- Ex trainers about Now y'all might the Team Rocket Unova takeover happening soon. Well, we'll be leaving a little earlier. We're gonna be dropped into Unova, dressed as civilians. And once we're in enemy territory, as a bushwhackin, guerrilla army, we're gonna be doin one thing, and one thing only killin Grunts. The Members of Team Rocket have there main base in have a base in Kanto they have tormented the region with theft and terrorism. And that's exactly what we're gonna do to them. Now I don't know bout y'all? But I sure as hell, didn't come down from the god dang Reversal Mountains, cross five thousand miles of water, fight my way through half Sicily, and then jump out of a fricking air-o-plane, to teach the grunts lessons in humanity. A grunt ain't go no humanity. There the foot soldiers of a Pokemon exploiting, mass terrorizing and they need to be destroyed. That's why any and every son-of-a—britch we find wearin a Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic or Plasma uniform, there gonna die. Cpt. Mills: We will be cruel to the Grunts, and through our cruelty, they will know who we are. They will find the evidence of our cruelty, in the disembowed, dismembered, and disfigured bodies of their brothers we leave behind us. And the German will not be able to help themselves from imagining the cruelty their brothers endured at our hands, and our boot heels, and the edge of our knives. And the Grunts, will be sickened by us. And the Grunts, will talk about us. And the Grunts, will fear us. And when the Grunts close their eyes at night, and their sub conscious tortures them for the evil they've done, it will be with thoughts of us, that it tortures them with. He stops pacing, and looks at everybody. : Sound Good!

All: Yes, sir!

Cpt. Mills: Each and every man under command owes me 100 Rocket and Plasma scalps or you will die trying.

4 hours later They ambushed a Team Plasma convoy they take 16 scalps.

Cpt. Mills: Hey Will bring the third one here.

Grimes: Ryan Grims.

Captain Jake Mills please to meet you said Jake.

Cpt. Mills: You don't know that two ex Grunts on our side.

Cpt. Mills: There's Will Gordon and there's some one familiar Sgt. Chris Malik heard of him.

Grims: Everyone in Team Plasma has heard of Chris Malik.

CHRIS MALIK

Narrator: The reason for Chris Malik as a celebrity among grunts is simple he kill 13 Plasma Grunts.

Narrator: Instead of put him against the wall the high command decided to send back to there base.

Narrator: Need less to say once the UTAF heard of, he never got there

Jake and his men kill a 3 grunts

Cpt. Mills: And you know who we?

Grims: Your Jake the Carver.

Cpt. Mills And you are going to point on this map where the party is.

Grims: I respectfully refuse.

Cpt. Mills: Do you hear that?

Grims: Yeah.

Cpt. Mills: That's Sgt. Damon Donowitz, you know better by his nickname The Ursaring Trainer.

Grims: I heard of The Ursaring Trainer.

Cpt. Mills: What did you hear

Grims: He beats Grunts with a club.

Cpt. Mills He bashes their brains with metal baseball bat.

Cpt. Mills I'm going one last time if you still refuse I'm calling the Ursaring Trainer.

Grim: Screw you and your psychos!

Instead of them mad, the ex Trainer are laughing.

Cpt. Mills: Damon.

Sgt. Donowitz: Yeah?

Cpt. Mills: Got a Grunt who wants to die for Team Plasma. Oblige him.

Sgt. Donowitz: Your dead for liberating Pokemon.

Grims: Bravery.

Donowitz then hits him with his bat 16 times.

Damon Point at the first guy.

Cpt. Mills: Wheres the party?

Maris: Castelia city micher building 21ft floor.

Cpt. Mills Why is team rocket here in unova?

Maris: I don't know, that's all I know.

Cpt. Mills: What are you going to do when Team Plasma disbanded.

Maris: When Team Plasma disbanded, I won't just take off my uniform, I will burn it.

Cpt. Mills: Yeah, that's what we thought. We don't like that. You see, we like our grunts in uniforms. That way, you can spot 'em, Just like that. But you take off that uniform, ain't nobody know gonna you were a Grunt. And that don't sit well with us. So i" m gonna give ya a little some thin, you can't take off.

Jake craved a p on his forehead

Sgt. Donowitz: You know Captain, Your getting pretty good at that.

Cpt. Mills: Practice makes perfect.

Chapter Three: "A ROCKET NIGHT IN CASTELIA CITY"

Rainier: Is this building owned by Audrey Miguel?

Audrey: I am Audrey Miguel.

Rainier: Come with me.

They go to a restaurant.

Rainier: My boss is hosting a masquerade party and your building is the right place to have it.

Audrey: How many guest will there be?

Rainier: About 57 inducing my boss.

Audrey: What floor do you want the party on?

Rainier: The 21ft floor.

Audrey: Everything will be set.

Rainier: Thank you.

Audrey then go to Mike her co worker.

Mike: The leader of Team Rocket is coming here what are we going to do?

Audrey: I have an idea.

Narrator: At that time 45mm film got so flammable you couldn't Bring on a street car, because it burns three times faster then paper, Audrey has over 360 nitrate films.

Audrey: Does the camera and Microphone still work?

Mike: Why?

Audrey: Because we are going to make a film.

Chapter 4 "OPERATION MIDNIGHT SUN"

Lt. Allen: Lieutenant Parker Allen.

Gen. Green: How are you Lieutenant.

Allen: Fine.

Gen. Green: I have a mission for you

Lt. Allen: Desecration.

Gen. Green: Three days from now Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket will be hosting a masquerade party for preparations for taking over Unova and the entire high command, scientist, spy's and agents will be there at the party and we will be commencing operation Midnight Sun.

Lt. Allen: Of course.

Gen. Green: On and I have to tell you some a team of trainers will assenting you, Team Rocket calls them UTFS

Lt. Allen: UTFS?

Gen. Green: That's United Talonflame Federation Swords, oh and forgot to tells you something. Four trainers an International Police agent and Pokemon Professor will be there, Don't tell them

Lt. Allen: I will do that.

Maj. Williams: Major Williams reporting for duty Sgt Grims I heard you promoted to Sgt Major

Lt. Allen was dressed as a Team Rocket Grunt, along with Chris Malik and Will Gordon

Lt. Allen: Of course.

Maj. Williams: Peter get four beers.

Peter: Of course.

Maj. Williams: Delicious

Williams cocks and points a gun at Allen

Maj. Williams: Did you hear that?, That was my Sig saucer point right at your testicles.

Lt. Allen: Why do you have your gun point at my testicles?

Maj. Williams: Because I know your a spy.

Peter holds on his shot under bar table

Lt. Allen: That makes two of us.

Revealing a walther p99

Sgt. Malik: That makes three of us, at this range I am a good marksmen.

Lt. Allen: And you don't know something.

Maj. Williams: And what would that be?

Lt. Allen: Malik.

Sgt. Malik: Say good bye to your Rocket testicles.

Allen got shot, Malik got blasted by shotgun fire and smg fire shoots Gordon

Team Rocket Sargent: You outside who are you!?

Cpt. Mills: My names Jake whats yours?

Sargent: My name is Matt.

Cpt. Mills: OK Matt is there any one down there that is alive?

Sargent Matt: No

Wound Anna: I" m alive!

Jake: who was that?

Matt: That was Anna

Jake: Oh!, Now Matt can you trust me

Matt: OK I'm going to trust you on this, Just get that betrayer out my sight

Then Matt gets shot by Anna

Anna: Ahhh!

A niddle is injecting A liquid inside her leg

Jake: I want to know whats happening at party.

Anna: No!

Then Jake put his finger in the bullet hole Then Anna Screamed.

Anna: Alright! OK I'll tell you everything, the agents the spies and scientists will be there including the high command.

Jake: Alright.

Anna: There's something you don't know Giovanni will be there.

Jake: Of course then we'll steal some invitations from guest.

Chapter Five: "REVENGE OF THE CANADIANS"

They go into the building they didn't know 4 trainers a cop and a Pokemon professor are there to apprehend Giovanni

Fractions in the building

-The Talon flame federation/to kill Giovanni

-Anna and Mike/to kill Giovanni

-Ash and his friends/To arrest Giovanni

Grunts grab Jake

Team Rocket Colonel: And you must be Captain Jake Mills

Jake: Hans Carl.

Col. Carl: You had a nice run Jake. And you now in hands of Team Rocket my hands to be exact, got you flinching.

Jake headbutts Hans and the grunts take him to the truck

Jake: Sal?

Sal: Jake do you know what happened to Damon and Owen?

Jake: I don't know.

Meanwhile at the party

Damon saw two guards guarding the entrance to party

Owen: So whats the plan?

Damon: We punch those goons out, get our guns from the duffel bag and blast our way through.

Meanwhile

Hans: So your Jake the Carver.

Jake: So your the Kanto Hunter.

Hans: Did you know I was a betrayed Team Rocket.

Jake: What?!

Hans: I did and not only that was part of Operation Midnight Sun, I will tell the driver to drive us to Pinwheel Forest and you will arrested me to Gen. Green

Jake: Alright

The grunts put them in the back of the truck

Meanwhile

Damon: We have thirty seconds to kill the guards can you do that?

Owen: I have to.

Owen dressed as a waiter with champagne and with a glove gun that he is wearing on his hand

Owen: Champagne?

Owen pistol punches and Damon too

Owen: For me a G36C with fore grip laser attachment beta c mag and Eotech sight and for you a sig sauer 552 with sniper scope, beta c mag and laser attachment

Then the power goes out

Damon: Did the power just go out?!

Then a hyper beam destroys the windows of the building, Damon realized who it was attacking the building.

Damon: It's Team Plasma! Owen you take the chopper I take the guest.

Owen: OK!

They fire at the guest and the Helicopter then Giovanni escapes through a door with 5 Grunts

Owen: Dang-it!, Wait we got Six people alive

Masked Man: Don't kill us!

Owen: Who the hell are all of you?!

Masked Man: I'm with International Police.

Damon: Your with Interpol! Take of the mask all of you!

They took off there mask revealing four ten year old children and 2 adults

Owen: You brought four kids?!

Ash: My name is Ash, this is Iris Cilan and Hilda.

Damon: Why Looker?!

Looker: Because Ash and Hilda are with the WDF

They go out the back door there were two cars were there a jeep and a truck with a machine gun turret

Owen: Dibs on the truck

Then they drive to the dessert resort with CCPD Prisoner trucks then six cloaked people when the battle was over Giovanni escapes

Hilda: Who are you?

Yellow Hood: You know us as friends

Revealing to being Ash's friends Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Gary and Ritche

Damon: So your friends with Jake?

Gary: Yes

Meanwhile in Pinwheel forest

Hans: I'm official surrendering to you Captain Mills

Jake: How about my knife, oh and Sal cuff him

Hans: Is that really necessary?

Jake: Yeah.

Jake shoots the driver

Jake: Staple him

Hans: What have you done?!

Jake: They didn't give damn about him, they need you you

Hans: You will die!

Jake: More like chowed I would make deal with you. How about you Sal would you make deal?

Sal: I would make that deal

Jake: I don't blame, oh and by the why you goddamn uniform for the rest of your life so I'm give you little something you can't take off

Hans: AHHHHHH!

Jake crave an R on his forehead

Jake: You know something Sal I think this just might be my master peace

THE END.

Login | Sign Up


End file.
